Fall Asleep
by Pufflesaursunite
Summary: - ONE SHOT- Slowly, but carefully, she applied on the mascara, her hands trembling in fear of that one minor mistake that could cause everything to go wrong. She couldn't afford to mess up beside him. Everything she did, she did it for him
1. Chapter 1

**Fall Asleep**

"I won't do this again! NOT ANYMORE!" she screamed at him and tossed the wet towel in his face. Her tears threatened to fall, but she tilted her head to the side before he could see and wiped them off with the back of her hand. Her eyeliner was slightly smudged but she didn't care anymore. Anyway, what was the entire point now to put on the mask on her hideous face that she so desperately tried to hide from him only to have been despised by him.

"What do you mean?" His brows furrowed as he secretly eyed her watery eyes with concern. However, she knew that he was only caring about himself.

"I won't be held back by you anymore. Let's break up." She said peacefully, smiling slightly at him. She couldn't help it. No wonder... After all this time, even after her one too many attempts to try to get his attention, he would just shrug her off and complain about her to his friends.

"Held back?" His tongue clicked as he jerked forward, gripping her chin with a devastating amount of power. She continued to smile despite the extreme pain that shot up her jaw. Wasn't it such a joke? Being his girlfriend, helping him to attend to this and that and caring for him, only in exchange for his once warm smile, which was replaced by a cynical smirk when they started dating.

Just walk away... Just walk away from all of this pain... Her heart gripped, and she could just almost feel the crimson blood dripping drop by drop internally as her entire soul drained out of her. Love? Wasn't it ironic? If you love someone so much to the point that you can die for them, but they never ever turn back just to take a glance at you. Pathetic. What is love? Betrayal, distrust and mutual hate.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He shouted into her ear, his face contorted with anger. He didn't care whether her hands were bleeding from the sharp nails that embedded themselves into her hand when she tried to clean up the mess he had created in the first place. He just wanted an answer. Wasn't she clambering after his wealth, after his looks, after his reputation? Why would such a greedy woman want to give up all of that now?

" Let's break up. I can't stand it anymore." she mildly put it, closing her eyes tiredly. She was so exhausted of the days that she had to withstand his cold attitude that she just wanted to escape. Whoever said that love was the only substance you need in life could just go away.

"Haha! Don't you find it funny? After all this time, with you licking the floor that I walk on, that you can just go like that?" He glared at her. He wasn't really sure whether it was what he really thought or was it just the anger that controlled him.

"I know right... Maybe I should just go and kill myself for embarrassing myself for the past two years." she defiantly glared into his eyes. With one final burst of strength, she pushed away his hand and backed away from him. The blood from her hands smeared onto his and she instinctively hid her hands behind her back as if afraid of something.

"You dare... dirty my hands?" He growled, his hand swinging down forcefully onto her cheek and her body collapsed onto the floor. Gripping her cheek with her bloodied hands, she smirked. "Yeah... my dirty blood tainted your hands." She couldn't care about the pain in her jaw anymore. It wasn't about the physical pain that cut so deep into her, it was the mental and emotional torture that slowly cut through her.

" Baka! Each time you do this, don't you know how she feels!" A tall figure rushed over and towered over him slightly. Her grin widened a bit. A least at this point, someone was willing to save her... Her eyes shifted to survey the surroundings but all she could see were guilty faces staring at the floor, too afraid to confront him. Just because he was part of the Generation of Miracles. Just because he was a regular and part of the first string. Just because...he was him.

"Aomine-kun, please stay out of this." He attempted to brush past her 'protector' but was stopped almost immediately by a punch to the face.

" Every single time, we watch how you shout at her about everything she does. But have you ever thought about what you have done for her?! And to think you are still here! Did you know, every time you hurt her, it takes a part of her? Do you know how many times we've tried to stop her from committing suicide because of you?!" Aomine cursed and continued to punch Kise in the face. He couldn't stand it anymore. Every single time he had to watch her sit by the window muttering to herself in a trance just because she took too many sleeping pills, every time he had to hold her back from going to nightclubs in an attempt to ruin herself. Every single damn time he had to watch her sit in front of the cosmetics table with so many beauty products, happily splashing on the colourful paint onto her face and asking him whether it made her beautiful. Whether it made her suitable for him. But every single time he couldn't help her, when she was beaten down by him and her self-esteem thrashed around like worthless trash.

Just because he couldn't see through her façade, doesn't mean he couldn't see through her loneliness. Damn it, she was pretty enough. Too pretty for him!

"Aomine... stop..." she muttered, tears once again welling up in her eyes. Wasn't he always there for her when she needed him. When she wanted his approval. And today, he was willing to stick up for her against Kise, his most trusted friend.

" I... I..." Kise stumbled back, his eyes wide open but still staring at her in shock. He didn't know all of that. Sure, she cleaned up after him, but wasn't that the duty of a girl? He always took it for granted when she tolerated him, but never did he realise that his words and actions could do so much damage to her.

"Let's go. I'll go tell Akashi that I'm not going to Rakuzan anymore. I don't want to be with a jerk like him." Aomine gently picked her up in his arms and walked out of the hall, leaving behind the rest of the basketball people in shock.

Kise stood there all alone. Slowly, he dropped to his knees, lips quivering and his entire body shook. He didn't know that she was the one always there for him. He didn't realise that she had given up so much for him. And yet, he had always rejected her and pushed her into the vast ocean, leaving her to save herself from the harsh cold wind.

And now, he had lost everything...

" _[Verse] _If I were a boy Even just for a day I'd roll outta bed in the morning And throw on what I wanted and go Drink beer with the guys And chase after girls I'd kick it with who I wanted And I'd never get confronted for it. 'Cause they'd stick up for me.  
><em>[Chorus]<em> If I were a boy I think I could understand How it feels to love a girl I swear I'd be a better man. I'd listen to her 'Cause I know how it hurts When you lose the one you wanted 'Cause he's taken you for granted And everything you had got destroyed  
><em>[Verse]<em> If I were a boy I would turn off my phone Tell everyone it's broken So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone I'd put myself first And make the rules as I go 'Cause I know that she'd be faithful Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)  
><em>[Chorus]<em> If I were a boy I think I could understand How it feels to love a girl I swear I'd be a better man. I'd listen to her 'Cause I know how it hurts When you lose the one you wanted (wanted) 'Cause he's taken you for granted (granted) And everything you had got destroyed  
><em>[Bridge]<em> It's a little too late for you to come back Say it's just a mistake Think I'd forgive you like that If you thought I would wait for you You thought wrong  
><em>[Chorus 2]<em> But you're just a boy You don't understand Yeah, you don't understand, oh How it feels to love a girl someday You wish you were a better man You don't listen to her You don't care how it hurts Until you lose the one you wanted 'Cause you've taken her for granted And everything you had got destroyed  
>But you're just a boy"<p>

- Because you'll never understand how much it hurts to love a person -


	2. Chapter 2 - Travel Back Into The Past

**"Maybe someday I'll call you back to my side, after all my blood has been drained from my soul"**

Extra Chapter: Travel Back Into The Past

- About Two Years Ago -

" Ne, Kise-kun, have some water~" she enthusiastically settled onto the bench beside him, handing him the water bottle that was just refilled. She didn't mind how sweaty he was, after all, all she could see was how awesome he was on court. His every move, so calculated and precise. The way his muscles tensed slightly at the slightest movement from the other team. The determined look on his face that kept her blood rushing through her entire body.

" Go away. Why are you even here? You're embarrassing me." Kise surveyed the entire crowd and scolded her under his breath. He could see the sceptical and speculating looks on the faces of his fans. He couldn't risk getting caught with her. Anyway, she was such a disgrace to him. He didn't even know why he had accepted her as his girlfriend in the first place. Her smile fell and she lowered her head in shame.

" I didn't know... I'm sorry." She muttered underneath her breath, controlling the tears in her eyes. He threw back the water bottle at her and she fumbled, being caught unaware, and the water bottle hit her in the forehead. A tear drop slipped loose, but she covered it up, refusing to let it smudge the make-up she had so meticulously put on in the morning at 6 a.m just to be ready for him.

Aomine frowned at Kise's behaviour but didn't say much. Anyway, who was he to judge what was happening in their relationship. However, he couldn't help but feel the slight anger in his mind, the raging voice telling him to stop the entire situation and to save her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it somehow. Perhaps it was his heart that was the logical one. The one the knew he wasn't in the position anymore to protect her because she had already given her heart to someone else.

How much had she changed for Kise? He couldn't see the original her anymore. In the past, she would smile brightly at everyone no matter how messed up her situation may be and always persisted to stay true to herself. However, ever since she met Kise, she had totally changed herself. Every morning at 4 a.m, she would drag him to her room and sit in front of the mirror table. Foundation, eyeliner, mascara, lip stick, eye shadow and god knows what else hid her true beauty.

" Damn it, I don't even remember why the heck I date her. Midorima, remind me again?" Kise commented loud enough for her to hear. Midorima pushed up his spectacles in a matter-of-fact way and plainly said, "Because last time, you could see her true beauty. Yet now your eyes are clouded." He then turned back, drinking his energy drink. Kise stared at Midorima, totally stunned by his words. What did he mean? Sure, last time when she was still somehow passable in his eyes, and yet it was her entire demeanour and aura that captured his attention. Just when was the last time he had seen that side of her? He could vaguely remember. Ever since she had became his girlfriend, she started putting on the make-up that he hated so much and becoming all vain. Just what he hated.

"Ryouta, perhaps one day you will understand when you lose something precious." Akashi remarked and got up, rotating his wrists. Kise quivered. What did Akashi mean by that? He stayed silent, thinking about the things that his team-mates had commented about.

She sat alone in the seats, away from the cheering crowd and sea of fan girls. How could he do that to her? But she would never know. Before she even knew it, her tears started trickling down her cheeks, the salty taste invading her mouth and jolting her to her senses. Attempting to swipe away her tears, she laughed silently to herself. How pathetic was she? Grovelling at his feet, thinking that he would actually really love her. But no. He had such a wide range of girls to choose from that it was a wonder how he even chose her in the first place to be his girlfriend.

She didn't care about the money nor the fame. She just wanted to be with him.

She could still see the first image of him that she saw which immediately took away her breath. That day, he had stood silently and solemnly by the sakura tree, the grieving and mourning look in his eyes. She had just walked up to him and stood by his side, never questioning or asking what had happened. Even though they didnt know each other, it felt as if they could understand the pain and sorrow that they had bottled inside of them. The scars that they were unwilling to show to the rest of the world.

How long had that been? One year? Perhaps two. Ever since she had become his girlfriend, he had stopped caring for her. Friends? Wasn't the entire relationship a joke? Everything that she did, she did it for him. And yet, he never ever seemed to care for her. Maybe, she just wasn't doing enough for him she concluded. She smiled, trying to cheer herself up. It was simple. She could just strive to make herself better. More suited for him so that she wouldn't be a public embarrassment to him. After all, he had a reputation that he had to maintain being a model.

She had formulated the perfect plan in her mind. Yes. She would start wearing the fashionable clothes that had been left lying in her closet for months collecting dust. That way, she would be able to be presentable right? She nodded to herself, approving immediately of her own idea. Perhaps she would even muster up the courage to wear the 5-inch high wedges that her best friend had bought for her.

After all, all she ever did was for him.

**"Isn't life ironical? It twists your fate to its pleasure. Two souls entwined together, separated by cruel fate, missing the time to stop for each other in just a second. The miraculous beauty of the entire scene is to suddenly turn into strangers that once knew each other."**


	3. Chapter 3- Sleeping Pills

**Author's note:**

** I've decided to continue... even though this is technically supposed to be a one shot. Oh well :D**

**-If I can't go to Heaven, I might as well raise hell.-**

" Baka Ahomine-kun! Baka! Run faster! I didn't call you to the game just to see you jog along the courts like some kind of idiot!" She shouted exasperatingly at him, her magazine wrapped up in a bundle, threatening to swing and fly through the air at any time to hit the intended target.

Aomine slapped his forehead, annoyed by her but evidently picked up speed in the basketball game. He dribbled twice the speed, doing a fast break and faking a shot right before the opponent's eyes before jumping and dunking the ball straight through the hoop with experience. His opponent, a maroon-haired tall douchebag, stared right into his eyes in disbelief but Aomine simply smirked, running to the opposite side of the court for defence.

She smiled unknowingly, the corners of her sakura lips turning up and forming into a small grin. She felt the blood pumping in her veins, that surge of energy flowing through her body like a current of electricity as she watched how he played so brilliantly with his own style. His body cutting through the air like a blade, swift with speed, his style of basketball so prominent. The game was his, and the pace was ruled by him. The players on court played to his rhythm, flowing his pace of his game.

It was almost as if she could still see that bolt of lightning flashing through the court, his shadow repetitive with Aomine's flow. She missed his shadow, but still desired the light that she now held. The feelings never did go away, still buried deep into her heart somewhere, but she had completely shut it out with a lock to it all. She would still see his photos in some random magazines that was strewn on some of the tables in her class, and every single time she saw his smile, it was as if she could still see his face in front of hers.

Of course, she had gotten over him though. She had moved on with the help of Aomine, the boy who stood up for her despite risking his friendship with him. She still remembered him sticking with her and putting up with all her shit that she did during that torturous period of time. The amount of hell that she went through, he knew best.

They had both proceeded onto Tōō, totally sassily ditching the rest of the members of the Generation of Miracles even though they all eventually split up into different schools. They had chosen Tōō for a reason though. Who could resist being called the "**Rising Tyrants'**? Please, it was an offer too hard to resist. Aomine had been offered a place in Tōō, but he had requested for the both of them to enter.

Just snapping back into reality just in time to see Aomine thrash the opponents with a random weird shooting style that he had invented just halfway through the game, she pursed her lips once again. The rant was just at the tip of her tongue, and once she saw that cocky and irritating smirk on his face as he winked towards her cheekily, she immediately let the fire dragon breathe straight out at him.

" Don't smirk you idiot! You're still vacuuming the floor at home when we get back! Focus on the game! Zero points!" She screamed, flipping the bench with her anger as the rest of the Tōō members stood at a corner, silently gulping as they shivered in fear at the female tigress.

Imayoshi, the captain of Tōō, simply pushed up his spectacles and patted Aomine on the back as a sign of good luck before shifting his focus back to the game. The score was now 81-0 but the opponent team still had thirty seconds to make a final score and that was the exactly what the entire Tōō team could not afford.

Their bet with her was still on. If they managed to defeat the opponents with the opponents having zero scores at all, she would have to go clubbing with them with the outfit of their dreams. If they had lost the bet, they would've had to all go to the center of the basketball court after the entire game and shout "I love having lemonade with the trees!" five times loudly with her recording the entire scene and their training would also be thrice the toughness as of present.

Aomine's grin faltered, but he still managed to maintain the smirk in the end, obviously angering her to no end. She always hated his cocky and arrogant attitude, the egoistical jerk and total complete narcissist. What with the "The only one that can defeat me is me." tagline or rather, motto of the day.

She was just about to release the magazine bound to tightly to her grip when she realised that he was standing there, watching her with a slight smile. She paused, her hand slowly dropping to her sides as she stood there silently, staring at him with no emotion evident on his face.

She blinked once. Twice. Wanting to confirm that he was indeed there and not just a figment of her imagination; and she was not hallucinating at all. He was standing directly opposite her, with a tiny smile there, in his blue uniform. The Blue Elites. Her lips trembled, her heart unable to control the feelings seeping out and infiltrating her system like a virus, just like how it happened three years ago.

It was already one year since their relationship came to an end; and yet it hurt.

Aomine noticed her reaction, and he paused in the middle of the game, swivelling to see who exactly she was staring at. At the sight of the friend that he once used to know, his eyes darkened, and he scowled, his entire cool appearance disappearing to form a dark threatening aura that pressurised the rest of the players on the court.


	4. Chapter 4- Yeah, I still hate (love) you

- Meh, yep, definitely updating. |Thanks for the support though.** XOXO, author**

**" If you're going through hell, keep going."-Winston Churchill**

_Aomine noticed her reaction, and he paused in the middle of the game, swivelling to see who exactly she was staring at. At the sight of the friend that he once used to know, his eyes darkened, and he scowled, his entire cool appearance disappearing to form a dark threatening aura that pressurised the rest of the players on the court._

She shook her head, trying to clear of any thoughts of him. Her worst nightmare, and yet at the same time, her sweetest dream. Shifting her focus back onto the game, she realised Aomine staring at Kise with hatred showed so blatantly intense that she clicked her tongue in annoyance again. She hated when moments like this happened. She knew that after all that difficult times Kise put her through, Aomine was definitely a hundred per cent done with all of Kise's things and that his hatred for him was so deeply rooted into him that his eyes practically attempted to murder Kise in a hundred and one different ways whenever he saw Kise appear in front of the both of them.

"ÄHOMINE! BAKA!" she drew back her arm, and with great strength and speed, released the magazine that had been in her hand for the entire game. The magazine flung and cut through the air at such a great speed everyone had held their breath, waiting in silence as fear crept up their spine. She could tell through their eyes that they were afraid of her, judging and criticizing her every move, but she was done with all of that. The years she had been judged and criticized were already behind her, and she didn't really care now whether anyone judged her.

Aomine turned his attention to her, his eyebrows twitching as he saw the magazine fly like a cannon, ricocheting through the air before he was hit directly at the center of his forehead. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO ACT LIKE A REAL WOMAN?! BAKA!" he shouted back, clearly annoyed at how accurate her aim was. Now, it was her turn to smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him, totally feeling that sense of victory.

" Focus on the game! Or you'll lose the bet!" she taunted him, turning Aomine's focus to the game again. She knew how irrational he could become if she hadn't tried to shift his focus away when it concerned Kise. Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance, warning her with his eyes about Kise before tossing the magazine back to her gently.

His opponents practically shivered in fear, standing rooted to the ground, paralysed up until the last minute as they watched Aomine practically channel his anger towards them, going past every single sort of defence with a speed like a black panther, swift and smooth. He shot hoop after hoop, shaking the ground every single time he landed on the floor after each dunk. His anger had turned him into a dictator of the courts, ruling everyone with his moves.

The buzzer sounded, signalling the end of the terror. The final score was 88-0. The Tōō team walked back to the bench, perspiring but laughing evilly, discussing what dress to pick out for her to wear to the nightclub. Completely embarrassed, she tried to hide her shame by yelling at them, but they just continued to laugh at her.

"Damn idiots." she huffed, walking out of the sports hall feeling like a total moron for having to set that blasted bet with them just to get them to play diligently and seriously for once. She folded her arms, shivering at the cold wind that seemed to target her, as if it was almost hell-bent on making her freeze to death in the cold. She grumbled, upset that she had lost the bet. She had thought that they would've lost for sure. Even the greatest team would still not be able to defend the opposing team from scoring unless of course, that team was Murasakibara in his unicorn mode.

"Hey, erm... Can I talk to you for a second?" a seemingly enthusiastic voice startled her and she whirled around, only to eye a certain person that she hated and loved at the same time. An unexplainable feeling seemed to shake her will and she almost gave in. She was just that close to letting him in again.

"What do you want?" she snapped, showing her obvious unhappiness at the entire situation she was in. She didn't want anything more to do with him, even though she still did really love him, but that kind of love was buried deep in her heart and she was as sure as hell not going to dig it all up again and let herself get hurt once more.

"Uh... I just wanted to-" Kise scratched his head, hesitantly speaking as he tried to choose the most appropriate words to converse with her. She could tell that he was so obviously nervous, the scratching of the head was one of the signs that she knew, but she didn't really want to care about that. She could still remember the times he had hurt her physically and emotionally and every single time she thought about him, she could remember every single scene that engraved itself into her mind.

_"Didn't I tell you to leave?! Why can't you listen?" he yelled into her ear, pulling her arm and dragging her to the side. Picking up a glass shard, he pressed it against her throat. Watching her shiver in fear, he smirked and cut a tiny line onto her throat. The blood trickled out, drop by drop, and he laughed maniacally. She stood there, watching wide-eyed as the man she loved torture her, but she couldn't help herself at all. She felt his tongue lick her neck and shivered, feeling the warmth of his tongue tingling her nervous system._

_Almost losing herself in the entire moment, she was rudely awakened when she felt a sharp and tight slap across her cheek. The glass shard embedded itself into her cheek but she didn't feel the immediate pain. She smiled pathetically at him and shook off his grip, taking up her bag and walking away from him._

She still remembered that day. She still remembered how weak and disgusting she was when she went back crawling to him, craving his love and affection even if it wasn't what it seemed to be. She had lied to herself. And that was what she hated herself for. She hated for being what she hated the most. Weak and pathetic.

She could almost feel the glass shard still embedded in her cheek and she unconsciously raised her hand to touch the ugly scar that marred her cheek. The feeling of how the pain was so immense when Aomine had to tend to her cheek and remove it. The stinging sensation of the alcohol corroding her soul drop by drop.

Hatred filled her, and she looked up at Kise, glaring at him. Kise stumbled back a little, taken aback by the sudden flow of pure hatred that was channelled towards him.

"KISE! GET YOURSELF HERE NOW!" Kaijo's captain's voice suddenly erupted, breaking the awkward silence between the two past lovers. Kise laughed awkwardly, apologising quickly before running off into the sports hall. She stood there in the cold, staring at his back. Tears seemed to have found its way to her eyes, as if they were doorways, and ran down her cheeks; the cold and icy feeling it left behind chilling her heart.

"That bastard." Aomine abruptly walked up from a shadowy corner and commented with a hint of anger and annoyance mixed. His large hands gently pressed against her cheek, softly wiping away her tears. She looked up at him, flashing her ever lasting bright smile before collapsing into his arms, unable to control the torrent of tears that overflowed. Aomine hugged her, slowly patting her back while he wrapped her with his warmth. The security that Aomine gave her was so comforting that she could simply let her heart talk to him while her mind took a rest.

After all, he was the one who was there with her the whole time, taking care of her and sheltering her from the blazing storm.

- Forth chapter done. Fifth coming up-

**Author's note:**

Okay, I know it's supposed to be a one-shot but yeah, since there have been requests,** I shall continue :D BOOMZ**

Please continue to support though! I really love all of you guys and the encouragement you give to me! I shall update as soon as possible!

* Please do understand that I do have a lot of tests on some weeks so I may not be able to update though~Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5 - Kiss Me Hard

**(I'm sorry. Yes, this is the promised chapter. I'm still flooded with tests and prepping for events and I'm feeling like I'm gonna fall sick soon, but I had to do this for you guys because you guys have been so wonderful! XOXO, author)**

**Chapter Five - Kiss Me Hard**

**Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go. - Hermann Hesse **

" Hell to all of you, this dress is so short I can feel it just creeping up my thighs whenever I walk." She grumbled, tugging at the dress trying to pull it down to cover her thighs even though she knew it was a futile attempt.

Her heels were already practically killing her, almost slaughtering her feet while they mocked her with their neon pink body frame that constricted her. The entire dress made the experience worse too. It was too short, too glittery and too tight for her liking. It squeezed her body as if she was some kind of a lemon, her breaths only so short just because her lungs could not recieve the air it actually needed. This kind of torture was the worst of them all. She hated clubbing. The noise and all.

"Ah, you lost the bet. Now stop grumbling." Aomine said, evidently annoyed at her constant complains for the past hour that they had been at the club for. He slouched onto the leather couch, relaxed and unnerved by the songs that blasted through the air as if its main intent was to make your ears bleed. In his hand, he held a beer bottle, even though he was still not of age yet, and stared directly across the club, his brows furrowed and lips pursed with disapproval.

She blinked once, and then twice, his words registering in her head slowly, all the alphabets imprinting onto her brain before she finally got his message. She rolled her eyes at him, totally used to his cool but at the same time, total jock attitude. It was almost as if he was bipolar. One time he would stare at you like you weren't worth anything much in his eyes and the next he would offer his shoulder when you needed one just so you could tell your greatest sorrows to him.

She almost saw a double reflection of him, literally and metaphorically, but shook it off. The alcohol drink that the team had forced her to drink was getting to her, slowing down her reaction time towards everything and making her feel as if she was about to run to the toilet anytime just so she could vomit out her entire stomach. She thought that it was beautiful, and such a wonderful process almost sarcastically. Her head pounded, as if someone was hitting her head gently, but enough to make an impact that would last for quite a while.

Stumbling to her feet, she got up, heart racing like a wild horse unleashed, wild and unstoppable. The alcohol had obviously interfered with her senses and she couldn't help but feel as if there was a force pushing up her throat.

"Shit!" she cursed, thrashing her bag onto Aomine as she ran towards the toilet, half stumbling. She knew that feeling. That feeling you get when the alcohol overturns your stomach as if a tsunami came sweeping everything in its path, and made your last dinner turn up into the toilet bowl. Dinner served.

Crashing her way into one of the stalls, she knelt down and threw up, the contents of her stomach all coming up her throat, the familiar alcohol searing and burning her throat before it made a fiery exit. Swiping at the toilet roll, she managed to tear a piece of toilet paper just right to wipe the remaining dirt off her face.

Slowly getting up, she fumbled and finally made her way to the sink, gurgling water to rid her mouth of that horridly familiar taste. She knew the taste so well, it was almost as if something was stuck and couldn't be washed away. All the memories, the regrets, the love that she once had. She remembered how just how much she cried that night, just how miserable and weak she was. The burning feeling of the alcohol scalding her throat, even though the pain was insignificant to whatever emotional torment she had.

With two hands, she cupped water and splashed it onto her face, trying to wake herself up from her current embarrassing state. She had promised herself never to be like this ever again, and yet she had broken it, just like how she had broken her promise to herself that she would never let him in again. The walls specially built up to defend against his advances seemed useless, crumbling to ashes and dusts.

Looking up in the mirror, she used her hand to wipe her face. Her eyes seemed to spot someone, but it was as if her brain didn't want to register it.

"You..." he muttered, standing behind her worriedly, his hand outstretched as if he wanted to help her steady herself.

"What do you want from me?" she sneered, whipping around almost immediately at the sound of His voice. The exact same voice that she never ever did want to hear ever again. She could never understand it. Why was it so easy for him to enter into her heart and break down all of her defences as if they were nothing? As if she was nothing? She felt small and so inferior compared to him. Why? Why did he always make her feel as if se was so minute, like she wasn't anything worth considering? Why did he always do that?

He moved forward, attempting to grab her hands, but she shied away, backing into a corner of the toilet. " I just... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry..." he said, his yellow eyes staring so sincerely into her eyes.

Her heart faltered for a minute, another layer of steel being peeled off so easily, but she hardened it again. "You don't need to. Just piss off my lawn and stop bothering me." She growled, trying to push past him but he blocked her easily, his entire body towering over her.

"I said that I'm sorry. Since I apologised already, can't you forgive me? Goddamnit." He shouted, pressing her against the wall angrily. His hand slammed the wall beside her face, and her eyes widened in horror. She could almost see it. The hand coming down swiftly, the sound echoeing in her ear as it made contact with her cheek. The entire scene came back to her so clearly, almost like she was experiencing it once again.

" Ple- Please... I didn't do anything... Please... " She crumbled to the floor, her eyes only seeing the entire scene playing out, a memory of her past so visibly clear like it was playing out once again. The sheer fear that filled her, the cruel memories of everything, virtually killed her inside out. Unconsciously muttering to herself, her eyes had turned white, her entire body lifelessly slumped onto the floor as if she was a doll.

Kise's mouth opened, but no words came out. He didn't expect this to happen. it wasn't planned to be this way. The entire plan of things was to get her to forgive him and take him back. He had realised his mistakes back then, and he wanted her back so much. He was almost on the brink of exasperation, it was devastating. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Basketball didn't do mush help at all. In fact, it reminded him so much more of her he had to skip practices for a while. He hadn't realised that the amount of emotional and mental tramau he had caused her had almost killed her, that she was still recovering from her scars even though she seemed to be well.

" You asshole! What the shit do you think you're doing?!" a loud voice growled, and Kise was torn from her. Kise's back hit the wall so hard, the wall cracked a little and he winced, but he didn't know that the pain she experienced back then was so much more than what he experienced now. Kise opened his eyes, only to come face to face with Aomine. Helplessly, he watched his idol and ex-best friend swing his fist into his face, his fist connecting to his jaw. There was a slight sound and it hurt, the bruise almost instantly forming.

However, Kise ignored all the pain. "Aomine-kun... She... Bring her to the hospital..." Kise muttered, the sharp pain shooting up his jaw inhibiting him from speaking too much and he fell silent. Aomine glared at him, a hint of remorse mixed with hatred and anger in his eyes, before he turned towards her. She was unconsciously muttering to herself and yet, her mouth was frothing white foam at the same time.

"Shit!" Aomine murmured, his anger brewing and yet, it was laced with worry and concern. "I'll deal with you later." He warned, carrying her in his arms bridal style and brushing past Kise. Aomine ran out of the club, the entire Tōō club following him and exiting the club.

Kise slunk to the floor, laughing so hard his stomach hurt. He was laughing at how much of a failure he was. He had lost his best friend and confidant and girlfriend all at the same time, harming them the most just for the pure joy for that moment in time.

All along, he had been the greatest loser in this game of life.

**Haha, i finally successfully updated it! Yeah! *Hugs for myself***

**- Oh yeah, I'm creating this poll... So..,**

**YOU GUYS GET TO CHOOSE WHO SHE GOES WITH IN THE END!**

**1. Aomine or 2. Kise (haha, maybe Akashi wil just swing by and steal her for himself:)**

**SO FEEL FREE TO COMMENT!**

**( I apologise again for not writing a new chapter. I'll try my best to update soon! Now i have to update my other books!)**


End file.
